Get on your knees & let the games begin
by LostInParadise911
Summary: Just a smut one shot for Team Doccubus set to the lyrics of Halestorm! Femme/Femme. No plot other than smut.


**I'm suffering from the lack of Lost Girl and Doccubus in my life so I thought I'd write a little one shot just to get some of the team Doccubus love back! The lyrics are all from Halestorm songs and are in bold italics! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are my crack! :) No beta so I apologise for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

As soon as they entered the club house Bo found herself pushed up against the front door. It was a good job they'd left Kenzie at the Dal. Lauren started to undo the buttons on Bo's tight leather waistcoat while pressing her lips against Bo's jaw, trailing her tongue along the strong bone there to Bo's ear where she sucked the earlobe into her mouth.

"Upstairs…" Bo gasped out, trying to push Lauren away from so she had room to manoeuvre them both up the creaking set of stairs and to her bedroom. She didn't want Kenzie walking in and interrupting what they were starting. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's hips resting her hands on her ass and gave a gentle tug upwards; Lauren took the hint and wrapped her legs around Bo's waist so Bo could carry them both upstairs. Their lips met in a fiery kiss as they made their way across the club house, their tongues met in a duel for dominance in which Lauren used her height advantage to win. Lauren started to unbutton her own shirt, throwing it off her shoulders as soon as they reached the bedroom. It landed carelessly strewn across the floor as the Doctor found herself thrown on to the bed with Bo looking at her like a lioness stalking its prey. She felt a shiver run down her spine and a jolt went straight to her already throbbing centre. Bo moved forward and quickly undid the button on Lauren's jeans before roughly pulling them down her body discarding them and Lauren's shoes behind her without a second thought. Lauren certainly wouldn't be needing them for a very long time if she had anything to do with it. Lauren was left in her underwear panting heavily, dragging air into her lungs which seemed thicker and heavier than normal air from the sexual energy rippling through the room.

Lauren quickly pushed herself up and reached for Bo's pants, undoing the button there and moving her hands to Bo's hips to pull down her pants and panties dropping to her knees on the wooden floor as she did so.

_**Get on your knees and let the games begin… **_

Bo quickly kicked off her shoes along with her pants and panties not caring where they landed. Lauren's hands trailed up Bo's thighs, pushing both arms between Bo's legs forcing them to separate further while she grabbed Bo's ass and roughly pulled Bo's centre towards her waiting mouth. Bo's head fell back and her hands sank into Lauren's blonde locks pulling her closer into her when she first felt Lauren's warm tongue slip between her folds and move upwards to her clit. Bo had never been with anyone before who could turn her on, and build her up this high so quickly. Their time in the Dal had consisted of longing glances, copious amounts of eye sex and minimal contact apart from the occasional hand brush. Bo was wound up to the nines with sexual frustration and Lauren had barely touched her. This woman could damn well be the death of her. Lauren's tongue circled her clit, before she sucked it into the warm cavern of her mouth causing Bo to let out a long, guttural moan. Lauren squeezed Bo's ass pulling her in even closer before letting one hand slide between Bo's legs to let her fingers tease Bo's entrance.

"Lauren please," Bo gasped out, her hips rocking forward grinding herself further into Lauren's face to try and get as much friction as possible. Lauren thrust two fingers into Bo's entrance and felt her inner muscles spasm around the sudden intrusion. Lauren quickly drew her fingers out and thrust them back in starting a fast rhythm pounding into Bo while sucking on her clit roughly rolling her tongue around the engorged nub. Bo could do nothing but pant and groan above her has she felt a familiar fire building in her lower stomach. She scratched her nails into Lauren's scalp gripping her hair making sure Lauren couldn't move away while she ground her hips into her face. Bo's knees began to shake, Lauren felt the movement and Bo's inner muscles started to spasm around her fingers as she continued to rapidly thrust her fingers deep into Bo's pussy, adding another finger and stretching Bo's walls further causing Bo to gasp sharply and let out a long moan. Bo's hips lost their rhythm and started to erratically thrust against Lauren as the fire in her stomach spread across her body.

"unf fuck Lauren," Bo let out as her orgasm crashed across her body, she felt her knees so weak and she started to sink towards the floor where Lauren gently guided her into her awaiting lap. Bo slumped against Lauren, her head resting in the crook of Lauren's neck inhaling the doctor's unique scent while her body came down from its high. To say she was a succubus Lauren really did push her to her limits when it came to the bedroom. Lauren placed gentle kisses against along Bo's shoulder while undoing her bra and gently running the straps and sleeves of her waistcoat down her arms before throwing the items to the side. Her hands manoeuvred in the gap between hers and Bo's body and she gently cupped both of Bo's breasts brushing her thumb across Bo's hardened nipples causing Bo to let out another moan against Lauren's neck. The warm air caused Lauren to shiver and goose bumps erupted across her body. Bo felt Lauren's response and began to place kisses all around Lauren's neck, when she reached Lauren's pulse point her eyes flashed blue and she bit gently before sucking the flesh into her mouth.

_**Love bites (but so do I)**_

Bo ran her fingers around Lauren's body, slipping them beneath the bra still encasing Lauren's perfect breasts giving each mound a quick but gentle squeeze before reaching behind Lauren's body and undoing the clasps discarding the object alongside the rest of their clothes. Bo unlatched her mouth from Lauren's neck and stood, offering a hand to Lauren to help her stand while curling one finger in a come hither gesture with the most sultry look adorning her face. Lauren quickly rose to her feet with the help of Bo, whose hands immediately fell to Lauren's hips, drawing circle along the protruding bones there before slipping her fingers underneath Lauren's panties and dropping to her own knees pulling Lauren's panties down with her. Once the panties hit Lauren's ankles she quickly kicked them aside and Bo's hands started a path back up Lauren's glorious legs, marvelling at the smooth skin under her finger tips while she started placing kisses along Lauren's lower stomach. As her mouth found Lauren's hip bone she gently bit down on the soft flesh before sucking it into her mouth harshly. She knew she'd left a mark and that's exactly what she intended to do, she liked to mark Lauren as her own even if it was in a place nobody would see. Releasing the skin, she gently blew her warm breath across it before soothing the reddening skin with her tongue. Meanwhile, her hands traced circles up the inside of Lauren's thighs, getting dangerously close to where she needed Bo the most.

The smell of Lauren's arousal permeated the air and Bo licked her lips in anticipation. Bo placed both her hands on Lauren's hips and pushed, forcing Lauren to lie back on the bed. As Lauren pushed herself backwards towards the pillows Bo followed on all fours looking like an animal stalking its prey. She trailed her hands up Lauren's legs spreading them open so she could settle her body in between them before wrapping each of her arms under Lauren's thighs and grasping her hips forcing Lauren to bend her knees. Bo leaned forward, running her nose across the apex of Lauren's thighs gently brushing across her clit before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of Lauren's inner thigh before gently lathing her tongue over the skin to soothe the pain. She turned and repeated the action against the blonde's other thigh, before quickly thrusting two fingers into Lauren's entrance.

"Oh fuck baby," Lauren groaned at the sudden intrusion looking down her body to watch Bo's arm pump rapidly back and forth to try and bring her to the brink. Bo stared up through her eyelashes at Lauren while she slowly pressed a kiss to the top of her mound before wrapping her lips around Lauren's awaiting clit. Lauren moaned out and threw her head back against the pillows, her hips starting a rhythm on their own accord to meet every one of Bo's thrusts making sure they entered her as deeply as possible. One hand clutched tightly at the bed sheets while the other clutched tightly at one of the pillows around her head. As the sweet taste unique to Lauren filled Bo's senses her eyes flashed blue and she sent a pulse of energy directly into Lauren's pussy causing her to let out a guttural noise as Bo started to curl her fingers with every thrust. Lauren's breath was coming in short gasps and she couldn't do anything but hold on for the ride. Wanting to feel closer to Bo she reached a hand down in what was an attempt to caress the bare skin of her shoulder. Instead her nails raked across Bo's skin leaving angry red welts in their wake as Bo sent another jolt of her succubus powers straight to Lauren's core causing her orgasm to rip through her body. Her thighs tightened, holding Bo's body to hers in a vice like grip while her hips thrust erratically into her face as she rode out the intense waves of pleasure, her body arching off the bed and her toes curling into the soft mattress of Bo's bed. As her orgasm subsided Lauren's thighs fell apart to the bed and her back hit the bed with a thump as her arms fell to her sides as her body relaxed. Bo gently licked up the evidence of Lauren's orgasm causing her limp body to twitch as Bo caught her clit before gently kissing her way up Lauren's stomach to the valley of her breasts where she paused to pay attention to neglected nipples before her mouth found her blonde's. They kissed sweetly while Bo lowered her body against Lauren's and both women let out a moan as their naked flesh came into full contact, their legs instantly entwining with one another's thighs pressing against their centres.

With renewed arousal Bo began to thrust her hips against Lauren's thigh, riding it while the blonde still recovered from her sex haze.

_**I get off on you, getting off on me**_

When the fog cleared from Lauren's brain and she realised Bo was rubbing herself against her thigh she instantly tensed her muscle making it easier for Bo to ride her leg. Bo started moaning with expletives falling from her tongue as she thrust her hips faster. A moan fell from Lauren's lips as she stared at the point where Bo's centre met her thigh. She could see the wetness that each thrust spread against her from the dim light in the room and felt an instant flood of arousal to her own core. Bo's eyes were shut and her head dropped forward as she focused on the pleasure the friction was creating. She didn't see Lauren's hand trailing down her own body, stopping briefly to pinch her nipple, twisting and pulling it before letting go and continuing her path to her own centre.

Lauren wasn't surprised to find her entrance was already dripping wet from the visual of Bo getting herself off against her thigh. She quickly began to circle her own clit, as she felt Bo's arms quiver slightly against her sides. It wouldn't take long with the heightened sensitivity from her last orgasm still racking through her body. Lauren could feel the hot breath from Bo's moans wash over her chest and she arched her chest upwards into the sensation while throwing her head back into the pillow, closing her eyes and letting out a long moan.

The noise emitted from Lauren caused Bo's eyes to snap open, which flashed glowing blue instantly at the site of Lauren's chest been pushed upwards towards her face. She dropped her head and placed a kiss against Lauren's sternum before looking downwards to see Lauren rapidly stroking herself to the edge of another orgasm. The site sent a jolt of arousal through her and she began to thrust her hips faster to bring herself over the edge.

"Lauren babe, look at me," Bo managed to groan out through the exertion of her accelerated tempo. Lauren's eyes opened and Bo was greeted with intensely dark eyes. "Come for me." Bo commanded. Lauren arched her back impossibly further and her mouth fell open in a silent O as another orgasm rocked throughout her body. The look of pure ecstasy on Lauren's face easily pushed Bo tumbling over the edge alongside her lover as she let out a deep moan of satisfaction before her arms gave out beneath her and she collapsed on top of the blonde. The sounds of gasps and heavy breathing was all that filled the room as both women tried to regain some control over their body. Their chests heaved against each other and Lauren's arms snaked around Bo's waist holding her in place. She loved the feeling of the brunette's weight upon her. Bo raised her head to place a kiss against Lauren's collar bone, before tilting her head to meet Lauren in a gentle kiss.

"You're amazing, I love you." Bo whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
